And the reason is you
by artemis89
Summary: A little song-fic based on the song "The Reason". obviously LUCKY!


Hello everybody!!

I'm really sorry for the late updating of my fic, I've receive a lot of review with 'Update soon!!' write in big. Now that I concluded my exams, I'm doing my best for write the new chapters, I'll update as soon i finish them, okay? So PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!

While you're waiting for them, I've brought this fic to you: it is a one-shot, obviously LUCKY (can I write something else?). Hope you'll enjoy it^^

Even if my beloved beta Flattered by Mockery (say a _very big _'thanks' to her, please!!) said the contrary, I think the characters are a little OOC. Well, hope you don't mind too much.

Disclaimer: -man is property of Hoshino-sensei. The lyric is from the song "The Reason" by Hoobastank (I actually wrote this fic on the bus, while listening this song)

Warning: Shounen-ai, song-fic, one-shot.

* * *

**.AND THE REASON IS YOU.**

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even heard the voices of his comrades who called him.

"Lavi. Lavi! Are you listening to me; yes or no?"

Lavi blinked a few times before turning to look at his friends. Allen was staring at him, waiting for his answer, while Kanda was murmuring something about 'that baka usagi'.

"Sorry Moyashi-chan, the answer is 'no', I wasn't listening to you. What were you saying?" he asked, smiling.

"My name is Allen! And, for the third time, Lavi, I was asking you, wouldn't be better to go now? The café is already empty."

Lavi looked around, only to see that Allen was perfectly right: they were the last costumers.

"Yes, I think you're right, Allen. Better to go now," said Lavi, getting up from his chair.

Allen and Kanda imitated him. After paying the bill, they left.

It was already late, maybe midnight, and there was nobody around in the street. They walked toward the inn where they had their room for the night.

They had nearly reached the building when Lavi broke the silence.

"Well guys, I'm not very sleepy, so I think I'm going to take a walk. You two can go to bed. I promise you I'll return before morning, okay?"

Kanda only 'tch-ed', like always, while Allen stared at him, worried.

"Are you sure, Lavi? Tomorrow we have to leave early to catch the train. And if you don't sleep…"

"Ah, ah, don't worry, Allen. I said I'll be there in time, no problem. And I can always sleep on the train, ne?"

"Uhm…okay…" Said the white-haired boy without conviction.

Kanda turned toward him for a moment. "Be careful, stupid rabbit, because if you don't arrive in time, we'll leave you here alone. Understand?"

"Aww, Yuu-chan, I know you're worried for me, but I've already said I'll be back in time, no?" answered Lavi with a grin.

"Shut up, baka!" was the reply.

"Yes, yes…anyway, see you Moyashi-chan, Yuu-chan!" said Lavi cheerfully while he turned to leave.

Two voices answered him, "Don't call me that!", but Lavi only smiled.

But the same smile vanished after he passed the corner, and a million thoughts crowded his mind.

"What's wrong with me tonight?"

He couldn't find the answer to this question.

So, in order to grasp it, he started to remember the events of the day.

_Komui had called and told them that they had to leave for a little town in southern Ireland, because recently, there had been strange phenomena around that area._ _He wasn't too sure whether or not to trust the information they had, because in Ireland, that kind of story was very frequent. But they left anyways._

_Just before arriving at their destination, they found a dozen akuma on the way.__ They defeated them without much of a problem; it wasn't a difficult battle. But the presence of akuma in that place told them that perhaps, they had to take the rumors they heard more seriously._

_In fact, when they arrived in the town, they'd found a lot of people with very strange looks: They all had violet eyes and blue hair. All the people said that they had become this way after drinking the water of a little spring near the river, but, because it was Ireland, they had all thought it was a trick of some elf or fairy._

_Allen, Kanda and Lavi, on the contrary, started thinking about something else._

_And they were right: After going to the spring, they luckily found and recovered a piece of Innocence. The only strange thing was that they didn't meet any akuma near it, besides those they defeated complaining about their luck though, they returned to the town, only to find that the effects of the Innocence had disappeared. It was already too late to find a train to return home, and so they rented a room in a small hotel for the night. After this, they went to a little inn (all was little in that town) for something to eat._

Lavi was too lost in his thoughts to notice that while he was thinking, his steps had brought him out of the town, toward an old house in ruins.

_The inn wasn't crowded, so they took some seats in an empty table and started their meal. Like always, Allen ate like he hadn't eaten for weeks, while Lavi took a __bowl of soup and some bread. Kanda was angry about the fact that the inn didn't have soba, so in the end, he ate only some fish._

_After the meal, they remained at the table speaking. Well, Allen and Lavi spoke. Kanda only 'che-ed' sometimes. It was this moment that the music started._

Lavi stopped walking "Maybe it was that song."

_A little group was playing in the inn: There was a man playing a guitar, a woman with a flute, another man with a violin and one with a drum. And then there was a young girl singing with a beautiful voice. They played some happy songs for the end of the of spring's problem and some typical Irish and Lavi were listening to the songs, smiling. Kanda pretended not to listen, but instead, he was enjoying the music too (only a little, of course)._

_After a while, the singer got up and said: "Up to a little while ago, I wasn't a good person: I treated people really badly and out of arrogance, I thought I was better than others. But now, finally, I'm starting to change myself. And this is all thanks to a very good friend of mine who helped me to understand my errors. So the song I'm going to sing now, is dedicated to him. Because I think that anybody, once in his life, will find a person that can change him, hopefully to a better way"_

_She said those words and then she started sing._

Lavi couldn't take the words of that song away from his head.

"Why I can't stop thinking of it? It's only a song. Okay, maybe a good song, but…"

_I'm not a perfect person_  
_As many things I wish I didn't do_  
_But I continue learning _  
_I never meant to do those things to you _  
_And so I have to say before I go _  
_That I just want you to know_

Lavi shook his head to erase those words. And not only that. There was another thing that continued to pop up in his head.

A face. A face of a person that Lavi didn't want to think about.

"Ahh, stop now! What's happening to me?" he cried rubbing his head.

Trying not to think about it, he started to wonder about the mission: they retrieved the Innocence successfully, but the almost complete absence of akuma surprised him a lot.

And then there was another thing that bothered him: He had the feeling he was being observed. This sensation had started when they arrived in the town. At the beginning, he tried talking about it with his companions, but their answers were negative. So, if even the super-vigilant Kanda didn't notice anything, he told himself that it was only paranoia.

But the feeling remained after they retrieved the Innocence, and even when they got to the inn. To say the truth, even now, the sensation didn't leave Lavi.

He looked around. The old mansion made him feel worse: it had to be a very beautiful house when people lived in, but now, it was all dark and ruined.

_Maybe one day I'll also be alone and forgotten like this house. Bookmen record history, but they don't to be recorded in it. And they can't even have people by their sides to remember them._ _It's like they don't even exist in this world._

He was letting his thoughts capture him again, when he noticed something.

Something that made his heart nearly stop.

A butterfly. A black butterfly with very particular wings.

A black butterfly that he knew very well.

His first feeling was fear. He knew the person to which that butterfly belonged.

An enemy. A Noah.

He watched as the butterfly started flying toward the back of the ruined house in front of him.

And in this moment, that face returned to his mind along with that song. Because that butterfly belonged to the same person which face he couldn't stop thinking.

An enemy. A Noah.

He started to run after it.

_I've found a reason for me _  
_To change who I used to be _  
_A reason to start over new _  
_And the reason is you _

He reached the back of the house.

The moon was almost full, and it shone bright in the sky, illuminating everything.

Lavi saw the butterfly draw near a figure sitting on the edge of a window of the house. The figure extended a hand, and the butterfly reached it.

Then a voice.

"Hi, Lavi."

Lavi stared with a wide eye, while the person got up and starting walking toward him.

Like always, he wore black pants and a white shirt. But, even if the night wasn't really warm, his jacket lay on the window with his hat and gloves that he usually wore. His hair was untied and he was smiling, as he looked at Lavi with his golden eyes.

"Tyki Mikk," were the only words escaping from Lavi's mouth.

"Oh, I'm flattered that you remember my name. But how can't you? You are a Bookman apprentice, after all."

Lavi took a step back, as his hand started lowering toward his hammer. "Why are you here? Is for the Innocence?"

"Well, indeed, yes, it is." said the man, drawing near the red-head.

"You were in town from the beginning, right? You followed us all this time and you let us take the Innocence without a fight. Why?"

"It's simple: because today, I didn't want to fight."

Lavi stared, surprised at the older man.

"You don't want to fight?! But…but you are a Noah: you always kill exorcists and destroy their Innocence. Why so suddenly do you…"

The man was right in front of him.

"I don't know. I'm not in a good mood for killing someone," he said with a shrug, "moreover you."

Lavi looked confused. "Why me?"

Tyki smiled.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you _  
_It's something I must live with everyday _  
_And all the pain I put you through _  
_I wish that I could take it all away _  
_And be the one who catches all your tears _  
_That's why I need you to hear _

"Don't know that either." He answered, shuddering.

"How can I trust you? You're acting so strange; it could be a trap."

Tyki smiled again. "Don't worry boy, I'm not that kind of person."

_Not anymore. _

_I've found a reason for me _  
_To change who I used to be _  
_A reason to start over new _  
_And the reason is you_

_Not with you, anyway._

He looked at the red-head for a moment before turning back.

"Well, it seems that I don't have a reason to remain in this town. Maybe it's better if I go now. Don't you agree?"

He started walking toward the window to reach his jacket, when Lavi spoke again.

"Why do you always smile?" he asked.

The man turned, surprised. "Pardon?"

Lavi wasn't looking directly at him. "Even if you always smile, your eyes remain sad. So why do you smile if you are sad? Why do you keep pretending to be happy?" He seemed lost in his own thoughts. "You don't have to pretend, you're different from me. So why…" His voice lowered as he looked down.

Tyki was speechless: it was that evident? How could this exorcist, this boy, read him so well, like an open book?

Lavi looked up and blinked a few times. And then he blushed.

"W-What am I saying?" He touched his mouth with his fingers. "What the hell is happening to me?"

He started to move backward, but Tyki was faster, and caught his wrist.

"L-let me go."

"Are you worried for me, Lavi?"

"Of course not!"

But the man didn't listen. "Then tell me, why did you say those words?"

"I…I…" he started, "I don't know, dammit!"

He struggled to break Tyki's grip.

"I don't know why I said those words. I don't what I'm doing. I don't know why I'm acting so strange. I don't know nothing!"

"Lavi…"

"No, I won't listen to you. It's all your fault."

Tyki looked at him, shocked. "My fault? What did I do?"

Lavi refused to look at him.

"Look at me," the man said. He put a hand under Lavi's chin, and forced him to lift his head.

Lavi slapped away the hand.

"You want the truth? Yes, I'm worried for you. Is this what you wanted to hear?" he snapped.

_And the reason is you_

"I can't stop thinking about you. I repeat to myself that you are only a murderer, an enemy, and that I must kill you, but I can't!" He was nearly screaming.

"Everytime I see you, you're always smiling. And so I thought that, maybe, I'm the only one stupid enough to worry for you. And now you come here, you tell me stupid things and act so strange, that I no longer know what to think of you!"

Tyki was staring at him with wide eyes, incredulous.

_And the reason is you_

"I'm a Bookman. I always have to pretend to be another person. I can't care for other people. I can't get attached. And now I'm here, worried and speaking with you; with a _Noah_. So tell me now, what's happening to me?!"

_And the reason is you_

Lavi fell on his knees, crying softly. He didn't know why he had told Tyki his thoughts. Maybe he just couldn't hold it in anymore. Maybe he had wanted to do this for a long time. To find someone who could understand him.

He felt an hand on his cheek, wiping away his tears. He looked up.

Tyki had kneeled beside him and was staring at him with a sad expression. "Sorry. I didn't want to make you cry."

_I'm not a perfect person _  
_I never meant to do those things to you _  
_And so I have to say before I go _  
_That I just want you to know _

"I'm not crying," Lavi said, rubbing his eye.

Tyki smiled: not his usual smirk, but a real smile. A beautiful, warm smile.

"Anyway, sorry. And thanks."

Lavi stared at him. "You're acting strange again. Why are you thanking me?"

"Because no one has ever said those things to me. No one has ever seen my sadness. And no one has ever said he was worried for me. You made me happy. So it's seems that I have to thank you, little Bookman."

He leaned forward, and he touched Lavi's lips with his. A brief kiss, gentle and soft.

Lavi would have wanted that moment to last forever.

When Tyki pulled away, he had stopped crying and he was blushing.

"W-why did you do that? You know I can't-"

"It's your 'thank you'. If you can't accept it as an Exorcist because I'm your enemy, and you can't either as a Bookman because you can't have feelings, then accept it simply as 'Lavi'. Or can even Lavi not accept it?"

"No, I think he could do it." Lavi said with a little smile.

"Good."

_I've found a reason for me _  
_To change who I used to be _  
_A reason to start over new _  
_And the reason is you _

They got up. "Sorry, _Bookman_," said Tyki with irony, "but know I must go. And you too. I believe that your friends are starting to get really worried."

"Maybe." Lavi chuckled. "Hey _Noah,_ do you think we could meet again? Maybe without all those crosses on your forehead…"

Tyki pretended to think about it. "Yeah, maybe we could. Obviously without this horrible uniform of yours."

This time, Lavi laughed. "Deal."

_I've found a reason for me _  
_To change who I used to be _  
_A reason to start over new _  
_And the reason is you_

And the reason is you.

* * *

And that's all. Uff, hope it's not too boring.

Like you all had read I have put Allen and Kanda in the story. This is because I've originally planned to write a second fic with the Yullen pairing, based on the same song because I think it suit them too (you know, they remain in the hotel all alone…*smirk*)

But my ispiration dissolved long time ago, so…if anyone want to write it in my place, I'll be more than happy!! Seriously! Take this like a challenge, you Yullen-writers! ^____^

Uhm, there's something else to say? Oh, yes: READ AND REVIEW GUYS!!^^


End file.
